Anything but Ordinary
by BitterSweet3
Summary: *NOW FINISHED*A dream in the middle of the night forces Bailey, an ordinary 16-year-old girl to leave her home and never look back. Ordinary in everyone's eyes, everyone's but Jacks...
1. Prologue

Newsies belongs to Disney… and stuff!

This is my very first fanfic so be kind! I do accept constructive criticism though and I know that this is ridiculously short but that is only bebcause this is the prologue!

****

Prologue

I wake up startled… sweat collecting at my temples and my palms cold and clammy. My breathing is heavy and deep as I sit up and check the time.

My clock reads 1:37am and I am still shaking from the dream I had been so troubled by while I slept on this dry autumn night. I wonder if what just took place in my mind has some point… something deeper then just a simple dream… something beyond the dream… beyond me.

Either way I had to get out of that house, inow/i…

I quickly jump off of my bed and onto the cold wooden floors and rush to get changed as adrenaline rushes through my body. I can still feel the sweat in little beads at my temples and I have not enough time or care to rub them away. I grab an umbrella and my small golden locket as I run out of what was once my ideal idea of a room that I once shared with my sister, Anna. Beautiful shades of pink with touches of snow white, a dollhouse and a big, extravagant window seat. Before I walk out of my home for the last time, I stop into my parents bedroom and kiss both of their foreheads gently for my final goodbye. My parents were once the only people in the entire world that I could depend on… the only people in the entire world who made me feel special. IAnything but ordinary/I. 

As I reach into my fathers coat pocket and take what is left of his money from the day… I close my eyes, walk out of my humble little home for the last time and never look back.

Do not fret the Newsies will become involved soon… I promise :o)

Leave me reviews please!


	2. Bailey

I awaken the next morning in the arms of what felt like an angel. As I looked around at what surrounded me, I rub my eyes to make sure it's real. 

How did I make it all the way to New York City? The arms that had kept me so safe and warm the night before had been nothing but a statue… I hopped down from where I had slept the night before to see that it was the statue of Horace Greely. I don't know who he is… but he had been my angel that night. 

I looked around to see if I could find someplace to wash up and begin my new life. Something about this place felt right, felt special… the same feeling that home gave me. I raised my head to look at the signs above all of the businesses and the only one that seemed welcoming was "Newsboys Lodging House". 

I quickly made my way to the door and knocked… not knowing what to expect. No one answered… so I decided to push open the big solid oak door and peeked around to make sure someone was there.

A friendly looking old man slept behind the counter, his snores loud and repetative. I quietly walked to the desk, avoiding making any sound. There appeared to be a bell on the counter, but I felt that that would be a dreadful way to wakeup, especially when one had fallen asleep while doing work the previous night.

I walked around to the other side and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

I suppose I scared him because one second he was right in front of my eyes, the next minute he was on the floor, arms and legs flailing freely.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to startle you!" I whispered as I helped him come to his senses and get back to his feet.

He laughed with such enthusiasm and chuckled with such a gleam in his eye that on any other day of the year I would have mistaken him for Santa Claus.

"Not a problem young lady, it's a good thing you woke me up though, I have to get these boys up! Time for them to carry the banner!"

"Carry the banner?" I said quite bluntly, not even meaning to say it outloud.

"This my dear is the Newsboys Lodging House, as I'm sure you saw on the sign when you came in. These are my boys, my children, and you my dear may call me Kloppman." He said as he stretched forth his hand for me to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kloppman," I took his hand, "I'm Bailey."

Pleased to finally make an acquantance he led me upstairs to a room full of bunk beds and boys.

"Time to wake up! Carry the banner! You can't spend your whole life sleeping!" Kloppman shouted at the boys.

Only a few actually woke up, but the others apparently had to be addressed personally. "Boots! Come on Boots, rise and shine! I want you fella's to meet a new friend of mine! Skittery, Skittery Skittery!" He got right into a boy with pink longjohns face and screamed.

I stayed in the corner, acting as shy as a hermit crab, not leaving my shell. My dull brown eyes turned down at the ground as my run of the mill brown hair stayed in position behind my ears, cascading down my back until it reached my elbows.

Boys had never really given me any attention, I was not the most beautiful, or the most flirtatious. There was nothing special about me or different. I was extremely ordinary looking with nothing that stood out amongst a crowd. My dresses were dull and torn and I couldn't help but be shy around people I didn't know.

The boys began to wake up and some of them just stared at me, wondering why in Gods name a girl was in the boys room. 

"Boys, this is Bailey. She's gonna be staying with us for a while, til she figures out what it is that she's running away from." Kloppman announced loudly then gave me a quick wink.

How did he know I was running away? 

"That's where you'll be sleeping, if that's ok with you?" He said pointing to an empty bottom bunk. 

"That's wonderful…" I said distantly. My attention wasn't towards the bed, but who it was that lay beside it, the only person still sleeping.

I sat down on the bed, waiting to be approached by someone, anyone willing to be my friend, someone willing to show me the ropes of the newspaper business.

Hands folded together I sat on the bed, listening intently to the conversations going on around me.

"She's not bad looking…" I heard one voice from behind me say, "ordinary." I looked behind me to see a boy with an eye patch talking to a boy with a head full of curls and a killer body. Noticing that I had caught them in the act of gossiping, the both looked away. 

The whole room appeared to be talking about me, saying similar things, I heard the word "ordinary" more times then I could count on all of my fingers and toes.

I felt like crawling into a little ball on the bed and dieing right then and there. I could feel all of their eyes on me as I moved, watching me every which way. I couldn't take it any longer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at them, "Yes boys, I am quite aware that I am the only girl in the room, along with the fact that you are all staring at me. I know I am ordinary looking and that when and if you ever wanted to havbe a girl stay in the room she would be the equivelant of an angel, but I'm not. Sorry to disapoint you."

I had never screamed like that in all of my 16 years. I had never let anger out in the form of words and it felt so good, but so wrong.

The figure in the bed next to me was awaken by my screaming, and I could feel his eyes on me, they were the color of honey I noticed as I stared back at him. He was absolutly the most gorgeous creature I had ever been fortunate enough to look upon. Sandy colored hair and eys as sweet and seductive as honey color that they appeared.

As we both sat there, frozen in our stares, he made the first move. "Jack." He said.

Not knowing whether that was his name or some kind of bizarre code I decided to take my chances by introducing myself.

"Bailey." I whispered as I nodded my head.


	3. Heart/Break

Anything but ordinary Disclaimer: The only character that is mine is Bailey, Newsies belongs to Disney!  
  
  
  
That same morning I followed the boys to "Tibbys" a quaint little restaurant filled to the brim with hungry boys. I stood in the doorway, gazing out upon the room trying to find someplace to sit, someone who will let me into their world. I was in desperate need of a friend, someone to confide in.  
  
I finally decided to muster up all of my courage and sit down at a table. I gazed across the room with a hopeful heart, looking for a familiar face.  
  
I looked at a table full of familiar faces, and noticed them all waving my way! The boys from the Lodging House had remembered me and wanted me to sit with them! My face lit up and I began walking towards the table with so much enthuse, and a smile the stretched from ear to ear. All of a sudden I was gently pushed aside and a girl about my age with big emerald eyes and a smile that could light up the room, she was heading towards their table, shaking her hips as she walked.  
  
The boys had been waving to her. asking her to sit with them.  
  
My heart dropped as I began to feel tears welling in my eyes. I could feel my face getting hot and turning red.I clenched the locket that was around my neck and stood there, frozen in my embarrassment.  
  
The girl gave each boy a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. you could almost see the boys hearts pounding as her lips touched their cheeks, and the excitement it gave them.  
  
I turned my back to run out of the restaurant. I couldn't stay here with these boys. They all hated me, merely because my hips didn't shake and I had the curves of a twelve year old boy. As I almost reached the door. I felt someone grab my hand.  
  
I spun around to look at the only thing that kept me from going back home.. Jack.  
  
"Let me go Jack," I stared deep into his eyes, "I don't belong here! "  
  
"You just got here!" He laughed, I felt as I could die right then and there. He was so beautiful. so heavenly. "Listen Bailey, don't worry about the boys, theyse only got one thing on their mind." He winced at me as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Will you do me the honor of keeping me company during breakfast?"  
  
Nodding my head slowly, he grabbed my hand and took me over to where he had been sitting previously. I sat down in the chair next to him, and ordered my meal. A couple other boys from the LH introduced themselves to me as Mush, Racetrack and Crutchy.  
  
I could tell Crutchy had a good heart, Mush had this oblivious innocence about him and Racetrack seemed to use his sarcasm to cover up what he truly felt inside.  
  
Being so quiet had it's advantages, I had a lot more time to listen, and to observe. I could tell you about almost every person in that room, I could pinpoint almost every single persons character traits to the exact.  
  
I smiled as I realized that these boys were finally accepting me, and I looked at Jack. hoping for that look in his eyes that let me know everything would be alright.  
  
"Sarah!" Jack said as his face lit up and he rose from the table and almost galloped across the room to meet a pretty girl with big brown eyes and beautiful thick brown hair. Without even saying a word to him she took hold of his collar and kissed him good, and kissed him long and hard.  
  
My heart dropped. Again. 


	4. No where to go...

Disclaimer: Newsies and all of the characters but Bailey are property of Disney!

****

Shout Outs

Mondie- Thanks Doll! I felt honored to get a run-on-review. Happiest day of my life ::winks, then goes back to making out with jack::

Morning Dew- I love all of your stories! You rock my socks, thanks for the awesome reviews! As a fanfic virgin it's always really nice getting people who… rock?

Irish Fury- thanks so much for the review! LoL, I one of those names would be great but I dunno, prolly bittersweet? Ya know… that is my name ::winks again::

Snuggles- Thanks for the review, I hope it stays sweet!!

Michelle- hahaha thanks. I know I'm a dork, as long as you are laughing WITH me not AT me!

Tiff- HAHA I have converted you to a fanfictionist. ::dances happily with jack::

Jen- mwhaha. You have curly hair!

After the episode at Tibby's I decided to keep my distance from all of the boys. I think that my heart was broken more times in that mere 20 minutes then it had ever been in all of my teenage years combined. Boys and I just don't mesh well I suppose, not that I necessarily mesh well with girls either, but at least girls know how it is to be thrown onto the floor and stepped on by boys.

Being shy was my curse, maybe if my personality had been bright and vibrant then it would have reflected on my outer appearance… but I didn't think that it was something that I could change over night. Everyone always saw me as the shy girl in the corner, or rather, they didn't see me at all.

None of the boys had offered to teach me how to sell that day, although an enormous part of me longed for Jack to march right up to me and ask. He would sweep me off my feet and kiss me good, long and hard, just like he kissed Sarah. How I longed to be Sarah, how I longed to be loved.

I sat on a bench right around the corner from Tibby's, the forest green paint chipping away at the sides and the metal arm rests rusting away into nothing. I felt as though I had never gotten over my first tears of the morning, and I could still feel them lingering deep within my soul. Wishing that Jack would hold me in his arms and wipe my tears away. 

I sat on the bench, my terrible morning playing over and over in my head. It was like a silent movie that loitered in my mind and kept rewinding itself through and through. I never thought that I would have fallen for someone so different then me, or fallen so fast either. 

I was quite startled by a tap on my shoulder… not realizing how deep in thought I actually was. Shaking my head gently to snap back to reality I looked at the face staring back at me. A girl, about my age--give or take a year or two stood opposite where I sat. She had such a kind face and such a welcoming smile that the second I looked at her I felt as though I had known her forever.

"Hey there!" She said while sitting down next to me on the bench, that smile still plastered on her face. "I'm Mondie," she held out her hand, waiting eagerly for my insufficient handshake.

Almost taken back that a complete stranger had just offered her friendship to _me_ I stared at her blankly. She had been so friendly and outgoing that I didn't know what to think. She had so much energy and gave off such sweet vibes that I honestly sat there puzzled. I had never met someone with such a presence.

Obviously noticing that I was not responding to her warmth she spoke again. "Umm, hey you gonna be a doll and not leave my hand here?" She said with a giggle.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" I said snapping to reality once again. "I'm Bailey!"

"Well Bailey, you look a little lonely… a little lost," she said, "I saw you in Tibby's this morning… well at least for a little bit."

I laughed nervously, not knowing whether or not she liked me. Yelling at myself for being such an idiot when she put her hand out to shake mine.

"What were you running from anyway?" she asked honestly.

Did I have it tattooed across my forehead? How did everyone know I was running away?

I guess she noticed I looked a little puzzled and offered, "You ran right past Jack and Sarah."

Feeling like an idiot because she merely meant this morning rather then me running away in general I did another shy giggle. "Bad morning!" I said rolling my eyes, finally warming up to her.

Her eyes narrowed at me as she tapped my leg gently, "Let's go for a walk." She smiled grabbing my hand and practically skipping through the streets.

We walked… well… I walked, she skipped for about 10 minutes before we finally came to what appeared to be our destination. I recognized a few faces, one being Mush, one of the boys from breakfast. Mondie practically leapt into his arms and bombarded him with sweet little kisses all over his face and neck. Not knowing whether to kiss her back or push her away Mush stood there giggling like a schoolgirl.

Mush gave me a quick hello, acknowledging my presence to a certain degree… then turning his attention back to Mondie who fiddled with his collar and gently touched his sleeve while they talked or rather... as they flirted. 

Realizing that I felt all of a sudden uncomfortable I turned my back to them, silently laughing to the ground about the intense flirting going on behind me. 

All of a sudden I noticed a shadow blocking my sunlight and a figure stood next to me. "They do that a lot," he said, "you get used to it!" He laughed to himself and then stretched his arm out to me. "They call me Kidblink." 

For obviously reasons I thought to myself as I looked him up and down. He had an eye patch, which was quite interesting to me… I wanted to know everything I could possibly know about it! It fascinated me.

"Bailey" I said reaching out to shake his hand with a sudden splurge of confidence. He was cute, he had a great smile, and I could tell just by looking at him that he was in great shape.

Obviously noticing that I was paying more attention then needed to his body he came in close to me and whispered into my ear, "You're not my type, sorry doll." He then backed away, patted me twice on the shoulder and walked away… his tall figure fading into a distance.

"Oh yeah… you smell foul." I muttered under my breath before I waved a quick 'goodbye' to Mondie, turned in the opposite direction and began to walk aimlessly. 

Let's face it…. I had no where to go.


	5. Perfect Fit

Anything but Ordinary Disclaimer: I still do not own the Newsies, although I do own Bailey. If however I did own Newsies though I would not make them act out imaginary stories through the Internet. Rather, I'd make them MINE all mine. Mwaha.  
  
*Chapter 5- Perfect Fit* As time progressed, the sun faded behind the buildings and was replaced by large crescent moon. It was so dark on the streets, and I had no idea where I was going, or how I planned to get there.  
  
I walked down dark alley after dark alley, looking for someplace to sleep or someone I knew. The main streets were better though, for obvious reasons. They were better lit, more people and had more bustle going which made for a more comfortable scene.  
  
I some how found myself with my nose up in the air, watching the moon as I walked down the street up on the curb. It was so beautiful, and it reminded me so much of my mother. She always said that the cycle of the moon changes happened when all of the stars got hungry, and each and every single one of them took a bite out of the moon. And when the moon was almost all gone, another one appeared in it's place so that the stars wouldn't starve.  
  
I smiled to myself, knowing that my family missed me. I just knew I couldn't go back there. I couldn't go back to my home. I had a reason for being here, I just didn't know what that reason was.  
  
Out of no where a little old man with a cart full of apples leaped out in front of me and to avoid him I jumped out of the way. I had landed on the crowded streets, no one realizing that a poor innocent girl had just jumped directly in the line of fire. I lay in the street for a minute, and then began to get up. but I was feeling dizzy.  
  
I took one deep breath in as I looked at the ground of the street. Turning my attention to what was going on around me I noticed that a horse and carriage was coming my way.  
  
It kept coming in closer and closer as I sat there, frozen in my horror.  
  
Like a sudden gust of wind I felt arms grab me around my waist and carry me away. I fainted right there in his arms, my body went completely limp and all I remember was hearing the wind quietly whispering my name in a distance.  
  
  
  
I once again felt like I had woken up in the arms of an angel. Oddly enough, it was not the statue of Horace Greeley who had saved my life on a previous night.  
  
Noticing that it was still dark all around me, and that I had fainted. not slept my way through what just happened I began to sit up.  
  
I felt strong arms around my waist and I looked up from the shoulder in which I had slept to see a face. The only face in the entire world that would have made my whole day better.  
  
Jack.  
  
I look up at him as he lay there with his back against the brick wall sleeping. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I brushed the hair away from his eyes gently and then proceeded with my hands to wipe the dirt off of his cheeks gently.  
  
I then leaned in closer to his warm body and kissed him gently on his neck. If only he had known what it is he had done for me. I continued to stare at him adoringly, realizing how perfect his arms felt around my waist, then progressed to find his hands with mine and insert my fingers between every other finger of his, like we were holding hands.  
  
I smiled to myself, the first genuine smile that had felt worthy to me since I left home.  
  
A gentle squeeze on my hand then sent shivers throughout my body, and I gazed up at Jack only to find that he was awake.  
  
He slowly moved in close to my ear and whispered the most beautiful words I had ever heard.  
  
"Perfect fit"  
  
He then grabbed my other hand with his and did the same, weaving his fingers between every other of mine. Then he brushed the hair away from my eyes, rubbed the dirt off of my cheeks. and kissed my neck gently. 


	6. Afraid

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own any Newsies but Bailey. Ask me in a month or so… I have a plan!

Chapter 6 

I'd never felt safer in all of my life until I felt myself in Jack's arms. He was so big and so strong, but he was so gentle and careful with me. 

We walked back to the LH hand in hand, swinging them back in forth as we walked across the cobblestone roads.

A raw nerve was struck in my brain as we neared the LH and I saw Sarah waiting for Jack outside of the big oak doors. She waited with two boys, one around our age and one who couldn't be any older then seven.

The smile faded from Jack's face as we neared our home and I felt his hands slowly slipping away from mine. 

"Jackie!" Sarah yelped from across the circle as she broke into a run to meet him.

Looking back at me hesitantly, he broke into a quicker walk to meet Sarah in the middle. He looked at her blankly as she wrapped her arms around his torso moving them all around his back and arms. "Say that you love me Jackie," she said when her hands finally had reached his head and lingered in his blonde hair.

Not to offend her he put his hands around her hips and slowly pushed her away. "I don't think I can do that Sarah…I did love you, at some point or another," he said with a shaky voice, "but I don't think I do anymore."

Her eyes opened as wide as they could get and her mouth dropped to the ground as she literally just stood there with nothing but the look of amazment on her face… as if those fateful words hadn't registered in her mind quite yet.

He gently cupped her head in his hands and kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed my hand and we walked into the LH together. Every so often he would just bend his neck down and kiss my cheek in the sweetest way, for no reason other then that he felt like it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

I climbed into bed with him that night, not because I wanted this to be a night of firsts but because I needed to feel those arms around me. 

"Bailey," Jack whispered into my ear while he stroked my hair, "where are you from?"

"Brooklyn," I whispered back to him, "why?"

He then pulled me in closer to him and kissed me. He kissed me good long and hard, just like he had kissed Sarah the day before. His hands roamed my backside and mine dwelled on his face and hair.

He then pulled away from me and put his soft lips to my ear, "I love you Bailey," he whispered.

As if I had just been shocked I jerked up suddenly, leaving the safety and warmth of Jack's arms. 

"What did you just say?" I asked him, tears emerging from the darkness with my back turned to him. 

He sat up, puzzled at why I had just ruined our perfect moment. He then tilted his head and kissed my cheek from behind, his lips so supple and soft. "I love you," he whispered to me again.

These words gave me the chills, as if they had come from a bad dream. They haunted me in that instant until I stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. I sat on the stairs collecting my thoughts, wondering why those words had affected me in such a way.

If that was the first time anyone had ever told me they loved me, then why did it sound so familiar? What was it about those three small words that frightened me so much?

****

Why was I afraid to return Jack's love?

I need some reviews… what do you all think so far? 

I don't know how much farther I should keep going with this story, maybe only a couple more chapters or so, or maybe I will take it right out to 20 or so… I don't know!

Love it, hate it? I want the truth!

If it's boring then tell me to add some spice, if it's too gushy just tell me and I'll turn down the mush (no pun intended).

Lemme know what you chicks think! I need feedback! Thanks!

Click the purple button!


	7. Infamous

Disclaimer: I own Bailey. Only Bailey. Holler.  
  
Hope you guys like my plot twist! HAHA! Bet you weren't expecting it! To be completely honest. I wasn't! :o)  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Chapter 7 [the infamous spot conlon]  
  
I found myself on the stairs, my arms draped around my legs and my head resting on my knees. Being a reasonably cold night, I was shaking until I was sweating and my head was full of mindless chatter.  
  
What was I doing here? I didn't belong here!  
  
As though someone had just woken me up from a deep sleep a sudden memory came back to me. the dream! The night I left, I left because of my dream.  
  
Something about what Jack had just told me brought back memories of the night I left home. None of it seemed to make sense. I just knew that if I didn't get out of my house then I wouldn't get to experience life. Leaving my house and my dream didn't seem to intertwine in each other but deep down I just knew that what Jack had just whispered to me gave me a bad feeling.  
  
"Bailey," Jack whispered as he walked into the stairwell trying his hardest to avoid noise so that the boys wouldn't wake up.  
  
Feeling threatened by his presence at that moment I looked back at him. my vision was blurred by tears and my face tear streaked face felt hot and tempered. The nearer he came the more I wanted to leave that place.  
  
Feeling frozen in that instant I picked myself up and ran for my life out of the lodging house.  
  
I ran right past Kloppman sleeping pleasantly at his desk, past the statue of Horace Greeley and right past Tibby's and the bench that had been my only companion until I met Mondie. I ran past the corner that Mondie and I had looked in on Mush and I didn't even stop once when I passed where Jack had held me in his arms after he had so graciously saved my life.  
  
Completely out of breathe I stood on the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge. I stayed there for a brief time, torn as to whether I should head home or stay in Manhattan as I caught my breathe.  
  
"Hey there beautiful," a voice called from the dark. "What's a pretty goil like yaself doing out by themself at this hour?"  
  
Looking up from my dilemma and pushing it aside I saw a boy, about sixteen or seventeen but no older looking to me. He had the same beautiful sandy colored hair as Jack but was considerably smaller both in his height and size. He appeared to only be about an inch or so taller then I, but never- the-less seemed to have charisma and confidence.  
  
Taking my hand, he gently kissed it, he was charming as they came. "How 'bout a walk?" He asked with an darling half- smile and with that he linked his arm in mine and we walked over the Bridge together, his features shining against the calmness of the water. He looked quite similar to Jack. same sandy colored hair and hairstyle. but Jack was far more handsome.  
  
As we reached Brooklyn's side of the bridge he grabbed both of my hands so that we faced each other.  
  
How could this be? After a lifetime of the opposite sex walking all over me, or more commonly, ignoring me. why did I suddenly have two boys who abruptly found interest?  
  
In disbelief I stared deep into his eyes, looking for the same comfort I found in Jack's. but I couldn't find it. I stared into his eyes and saw nothing but two eyes. staring back at me.  
  
We stood like that for a good minute. staring each other down as we held our hands out to one another.  
  
"Is this just feeling awkward to me?" I spoke up. not even knowing this boys name.  
  
"Who's got tome to feel awkward when they've got a beautiful goil opposite them?" He said giving me another one of his signature half-smiles.  
  
Feeling a tad embarrassed I blushed shyly, "I'm Bailey by the way,"  
  
"Well, well, well. Finally a girl with a beautiful name to match her own charm." He said touching my face with his hands.  
  
"And you are."  
  
"You don't know who I am?" He asked in utter shock and amazement.  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to!" I shot back at him. half serious, half flirty.  
  
"Well. I'm Spot, Spot Conlon. Had no idea there was a teenage girl in all of New York who hadn't heard about my reputation." he said drifting off. as though he didn't want to finish that sentence. "Anyways, doll. let me offer you a bed to sleep in tonight." He said, quickly changing the tone in his voice.  
  
"You're reputation being.?" I asked innocently, looking once again into his eyes looking for the look that only Jack could fulfill.  
  
Just two eyes stared back.  
  
"That's not important," he said with a sly little smile, "what's important is that you're with me now."  
  
Being complimented was something new to me. I didn't now how to respond to it. I once again merely shyly smiled and giggled. I turned my eyes to the ground so that Spot wouldn't see my cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson as I blushed.  
  
When I looked up I was taken back at what I saw! Spot leaning in real slow to kiss me. His eyes were closed thank God because I bet if someone were looking at me they would have laughed at the look on my face. I was horrified and shocked all at once.  
  
I quickly turned my face to the side so that Spots kiss landed sloppily on my cheek.  
  
"How 'bout that bed Spot?" I asked quickly to avoid awkwardness after this embarrassing moment.  
  
His eyebrows raising and that smile once more splattered all over his face he lit up like a light bulb.  
  
"Sure thing doll face."  
  
He said through his smirk as he put his arm out to me. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around his and together we walked, the infamous Spot Conlon and I.  
  
It was what he was infamous for that I didn't know.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Let me know! Click the purple button! 


	8. So sorry...

Disclaimer: I own Bailey and only Bailey. Boo.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 [I'm so sorry]  
  
  
  
"SPOT GET OFF OF ME!"  
  
For such a small kid he had a lot of fight, and either way, he was still bigger then I was.  
  
"Oh come on," he said calmly, "I wouldn't do it if I didn't love you."  
  
My whimpers became scarcer and my tears washed away as I drained every ounce of my energy trying to fight him off. Soon, there was no fight left in me, I couldn't beat him.  
  
I felt so dirty. so used, but kept trying to convince myself that it was all right. It was all right because he told me he loved me. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't love me right?  
  
Right.  
  
Why was it that the first time I heard the words 'I love you' I was afraid? And the second time it didn't phase me at all.  
  
I sat on the steps leading up to the Brooklyn Lodging House, trying to recall my dream.  
  
Bit by bit it came back. I saw sandy colored hair. and I heard those frightening words over and over, bellowing in my head.  
  
In slow motion the dream became clear to me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
An innocent looking boy approached me. sandy colored hair and a smile that could kill. He told me he loved me. Then took advantage of me. Then told me that I meant nothing to him. That I was ordinary... and unwanted. The boy in my dream broke my heart and took away my innocence.  
  
*~*~*  
  
My eyes grew wide and vulgar as I realized that all of those things had almost already come true. I tried to calm myself down by thinking that Spot hadn't told me I meant nothing. Maybe that's what would have happened if I had stayed with Jack that night. maybe I did a good thing by leaving Jack.  
  
Just as that thought left my mind I heard the front door of the LH open and Spot came out.  
  
And walked right past me.  
  
"Spot!" I said, trying to grab his attention.  
  
He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows. "What do you want?"  
  
"But Spot.. I, I thought you loved me."  
  
With a laugh he turned around and kept walking. "You didn't mean anything to me."  
  
I chased him and grabbed his shoulder so that he swung around and faced me. "What?" I said, tears dwelling in my eyes.  
  
"Get it through your head doll, you meant nothing to me. I don't want you. You're nothing but an ordinary girl who obviously wanted what the infamous Spot Conlon had to offer." He said pointing to himself as though I had begged him to strip me of my innocence.  
  
Wrong boy with sandy-colored hair.  
  
With that I slapped him hard across the face picked up my dress and ran clear through Brooklyn until I reached the bridge.  
  
This time there was no question as to whether or not I should stay here or go back to Manhattan, home to Jack.  
  
And with that I ran straight over the Brooklyn Bridge, past where Jack had held me in his arms after he saved my life, past the corner that we saw Mush and past the bench outside of Tibby's. I ran straight past Tibby's through the town circle where Horace Greeley's statue resided and right up to the Manhattan Lodging House door. I pushed open the door and ran past Kloppman asleep at his desk and right up the creaky old stairs.  
  
I stopped running at the top of the stairs to catch my breathe. collect my thoughts once more.  
  
I then held my hand on the doorknob for a second, closing my eyes and breathing deeply through my nose. I then pushed the door open with little force and stuck my head in first. All was well when I rejoiced silently noticing that the boys were all asleep.  
  
I walked into the room slowly and silently. trying carefully not to disturb anybody.  
  
"Bailey," I heard from behind me call in a whisper, and I took a deep breathe in and turned around.  
  
"Jack," I whispered as I broke into a run to see him.  
  
Tears gathered in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pressed my cheek hard against his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered again and again until I fell asleep, safe in his arms. 


	9. I don't need you

I'm SO sorry for making Spot bad in my last chapter! All of you Spot fans I hope don't hate me because I LOVE SPOT, but I needed a bad guy and Spot does have a reputation… and in my first story I refused to use the Delancy's because… they suck.

Disclaimer: Holler Back. I own Bailey. Or rather, Bailey owns herself. I own me and together, we are happy. Everyone owning him or her… let freedom ring.

****

Chapter 9 

****

[I don't need you]

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling completely refreshed, as if nothing had happened. I looked up at Jack's face; he looked so beautiful and peaceful. I brushed the hair away from his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips. 

Slowly his eyes opened and when he saw me in front of him he smiled and pulled me in closer.

"Jack," I whispered, feeling his breath on the back of my neck.

"Bailey," he said cutely as if he were mimicking me.

I smiled, and turned my body around so that we were facing each other, so close our noses practically collided. I looked him deep in the eyes and laid my hand on the side of his face, stroking it lightly with my thumb and fore-finger. 

"Do you still love me Jack," I whispered to him, realizing how much pain I had secretly caused him in the past twenty-four hours. 

"_Always_," he murmured kissing my forehead with his soft subtle lips.

As if an alarm clock went off in my head, sudden memories of Spot came flashing back. "I have to tell you something…" I said drifting off, not wanting to finish my sentence. Not wanting to cause him more heartbreak.

*~*~*

"YOU WHAT?" Jack bawled out loudly.

"Jack, I'm so sorry, please don't be angry with me!" Tears ONCE more dwelling in my eyes as I realized that I had just literally stuck a knife into his heart and twisted it.

"HOW COULD YOU…" He screamed, that pained look on his face turned my insides to mush and then he got quiet, "_With Spot_…" he trailed off.

"Jack keep it down, you'll wake everyone!" I pleaded to him.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK BAILEY!" He screamed getting up out of bed and walking to the middle of the room, arms flailing.

"Jack please…" I pleaded.

"HEYA FELLA'S GUESS WHAT?" He said walking around in a circle making sure that his voice reached every bed.

I'd never seen Jack act like this and I never wanted to again. He had this wild look in his glossed over eyes that looked unpredictable and untrustworthy. It was like he had gone mad…

He continued shouting at the top of his lungs as I just sat there on the bed, weeping silently as he made these boys think even lower of me. I didn't want to approach him because of that look in those eyes; it was almost like it wasn't him. I kept telling myself that Jack would never lay a hand on me, but I just couldn't bring myself to trust him with that look in his eyes.

"You know what Bailey?" He said staring at me, staggering like he was drunk, his chin quivering slightly, "_I don't need you_…"

And with that, he wobbled out of the little room and slammed the diminutive door with all of his might.

"_I love you Jack Kelly_," I sighed as I collapsed back onto my bottom bunk and stared at the bed above me until the little lines of the mattress formed patterns, and I slipped into a _deep, deep_ _sleep._

…review…


	10. Secret Note

Disclaimer: Disney owns all of the Newsies, sadly I do not. I own myself, and Bailey owns Bailey. Let freedom ring. Disney wouldn't want to sue me anyhow… I'm too young... have fun with all of my 23 dollars!

****

Chapter 10 [Secret Note]

No one had woken me that morning, not even Kloppman. I woke up to an empty room, with no sign of the boys being there other then their wretched stench. I'm pretty sure Jack didn't come home that night, I don't know for sure, but I woke up feeling absolutely dreadful. Wishing I could just drown myself in my sorrows.

I sat up in my bed, stretching my arms and moaning loudly. I then proceeded to put my feet on the cold wooden floor and then sighed loudly as I hung my head low and turned my mundane brown eyes to the ground.

The corner of a piece of paper stuck out from under the bed next to mine. Not using my better judgment I bent down to my knees and picked up the piece of paper then sat down on my bed again, crawling under the covers with the note I had so mysteriously found under Jack's bed.

*~*

Jackie,

I still can't believe you! I can't believe you would dump me after ONE day of meeting that pathetic excuse of a female. Did you actually look at her Jack? Come on, you can do so much better! You can have _me_. Do you have any idea how many guys would kill to have me?

Yet still I want you. What's wrong with me? You dump me for the most ordinary looking doll you can find. No she's not even a doll; she's a dog!

What is so special about her Jack? I just don't understand what does she have that I don't? Does she have _these _big brown eyes that you fell in love with me for? NO! There is nothing special about her Jack! Why can't you see that? The rest of the boys see it; I talked to most of them and they agree with me, dog.

I love you Jack and I'm still willing to take you back if you forget about her and come back to me. Well, maybe if you beg.

I know for a fact that you aren't getting from her what you'd be getting from me… take that one under consideration Cowboy.

Yours Truly,

Sarah 

*~*

My jaw dropped as it struck me that Sarah Jacob's was _still_ in the picture. What if Jack went crawling back to her after I had broken his heart? Those few lines in her letter just kept coming back to me. That word, "ordinary". Seemed to describe me in a nutshell, I'd heard that word more times in my lifetime then I'd heard the word "the". For the first time since I had arrived in Manhattan there weren't tears dwelling in my eyes as I realized that I wasn't upset by what Sarah had said about me. 

Those words didn't hurt me any longer; they didn't hurt me because Jack learned to look beyond my imperfections. He loved me despite my plain looks and he saw the real me shining through. No one had ever done that before, the only people in the entire world that had ever made me feel special were my parents and now Jack. Those words couldn't hurt me any more…

I was angry as I realized that I might have just lost all of that because of Spot, Spot might have ruined the first good thing that has ever happened to me. I got up out of the bed and shoved the note in my sweater pocket. I then slipped on my worn shoes and pulled on my wrap. I felt my other pocket for my father's money and with that I left the LH.

I passed Kloppman at his desk and he smiled a great big smile as I walked by, avoiding conversation I waved politely and quickly walked to the door.

The wind stung my cheeks but I kept going, determined as I headed out towards my only destination.

Brooklyn.


	11. As long as you're with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Nor would I want to… they wouldn't be as cool if they were mine! Bailey's mine, but I don't really want her so I figure she's OK on her own, let freedom ring.

****

Chapter 11

****

[As long as you're with me]

"Spot, we need to talk." I said approaching him on the front steps of the Brooklyn LH.

He rolled his eyes and did another one of those charming half-smiles, "Listen, Bailey was it? Bailey, I don't ever want to see you again. Thanks for the memories but you are meaningless to me. Useless too… so why don't you scram eh?"

Obviously he was putting on an act for the boys all around him, he made me sick. "Oh God Spot, I've had enough with this act, I need to talk to you _now._"

He rolled his eyes at me once more and then followed me about 25 yards in the opposite direction. "What do you want Bailey?" 

I shoved him at the shoulders really hard, making sure he fell to the ground. "I hate you! You ruined my life Spot, you ruined me!"

"What?" He asked innocently, brushing the dirt off of himself.

"Jack, he doesn't love me anymore. It's all your fault Spot and I want you to come back to Manhattan with me and tell him that."

"Tell him what?" He murmured under his breath.

"That you took advantage of me Spot. I told you to stop, I told you I didn't want that, you didn't listen to me." I said shoving him at the end of each sentence. I was so proud of myself for being so confident.

"I aint gonna hit a girl, and seeing as this means so much to you, I'll do it." He said, trying to compromise. "This aint gonna be pretty though, the Cowboy and me _are _friends and all."

I wasn't going to say thank you to him because I hated him so much; I merely smiled at him and started walking back to Manhattan.

Halfway there both Spot and I were both suddenly grabbed and taken to a dark alley on the side of the road. Our hands and arms were grabbed in such a way that I felt paralyzed. 

I didn't know what to do! I started kicking and screaming until I realized it was useless. _Paralyzed. _

"I knew I'd find you two together." Said a voice out of the shadows.

"And I knew I'd find you two together," I said pointing to Jack and Sarah, our kidnappers. 

"Here's the story Cowboy," Spot said while rolling his eyes, "Last night, Bailey and me was a mistake. She didn't want it, I did. I do have that reputation you know."

"Yeah I know," Jack said under his breath. "How could you do that to me Spot?" 

"I didn't know Jackie-boy, honestly."

Jack then looked at me and I saw that his eyes were glossed over, like he was going to cry. I stepped forward, grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. I looked at him and smiled, on cue, he smiled back and then squeezed my hand securely. It was then that I knew everything was going to be all right.

Before much else could happen Sarah stepped in between us, disconnecting our hands and looking mad as all hell.

"Jack," she said forcefully, "I want to go home."

As if he had forgotten she'd been there he looked at me panicked and then looked at her. "You know the way don't you?" 

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him and just stared for a minute, waiting for him to take it back. "How dare you," she said, her eyes still wide open. "What about the note?"

"What note?" Jack said hesitantly.

"This note," I said, pulling the crinkled piece of paper out of my pocket.

Jack blushed as he had been caught in a lie. "I never responded to it," he said pleadingly. 

"I don't care," I smiled and then grabbed his hand again, "As long as you're with me."

Let the reviews begin!

Not over, don't worry!


	12. Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer: story line is mine :o) bailey is mine :o) go me!

Chapter 12** [Anything but Ordinary]**

That night I felt as though the world was on my side for the first time. The smile on my face didn't fade until Jack awakened me in the middle of the night, just to see his beautiful smile there lit mine right back up again. He climbed into bed with me and put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and felt his heart beat.

"Bailey," he said while playing with my fingers.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I lied to you," he spat out, not sure as to whether or not he should tell me.

"About…" 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper, "The letter, I _did_ answer it." 

"Oh…"

"Before you say anything, read it." He said handing me the letter with a kiss on the forehead and then he walked back to his own bed.

~*~

Sarah,

I don't possibly know what I can say to you, you will never know the harm you've caused me with your words. You have called the only person I have ever loved "ordinary" and asked me to beg for you to take me back.

Doll, I will not be doing either of those things. I don't love you, I love Bailey. She is beautiful and special to me; therefore she is _anything but ordinary_.

Hope you understand,

Jack

~*~

As I read those final words tears begun to dwell in my eyes, but I was so happy I was trying to confine my giggles and bury my smile. I practically jumped from my bed to Jacks and was once more asleep, in the safety of the arms that only Jack could fulfill. 

That morning I woke up by the sunlight streaming in through my open window. 

"Jack," I whispered to him softly.

"Yeah."

"I love you…" I smiled and then kissed his neck softly. "You were the only person who ever saw this _ordinary girl_ as somebody special, and I love you for it."

"Bailey," he grinned and then kissed my neck softly, "You are _anything but ordinary_."

****

THE END :o)

What do you think? 

Click the purple button!


End file.
